


First Aid

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	First Aid

Isaac knocked and walked into Tommy's room, a smart remark halfway out of his mouth, but stopped when he saw Tommy and Taylor, heads together, compiratorial looks on their faces. It wasn't a look that hinted at short-sheeted beds or fake spiders in Sasha's and Brooke's closets. It was something else, but he couldn't make out what.

"What's goin' on? You two look like I caught you planning a bank robbery."

"Nothing, man, just talking about last night's show."

"Bullshit! Now that you're lying to me, I'm really curious."

"No, seriously, nothing. You know, with all the crap, your hand, the bus, Monte being sick...."

"Really? You think because I'm the new kid I'm stupid? C'mon, spill. You know if you're planning something fun, I'm in. You can trust me, Tommy. Tommy? I thought we're friends."

"Isaac, it's just something Taylor and I have to do, it's kind of private."

"Private? Since when is anything private around here? And speaking of that, what's going on with the bossman? Haven't seen him much and when I have, he's been awfully quiet. He said he feels okay and the show was fine last night, as far as it went. And what was with him throwing us all into the van and herding us back here like a scout troop?"

Isaac saw a strange look pass between the other two. "Oh my God, is something wrong with Adam"? Is he sick? Guys, don't be keeping me on pins and needles here, is Adam okay?"

Taylor looked at Tommy. "Go ahead, see what he thinks."

"Keep your mouth shut, Taylor, It doesn't concern anyone but us."

Isaac walked over and grabbed Taylor playfully by the back of the neck. "Spill, kiddo, I'm serious. Spill or I'll parade you down the hall and tell Monte you guys are up to something. You don't want me to do that, I can tell by the looks on your faces. If it doesn't concern me, I'll walk out of here and never say a word. Trust me, I'm a musician!"

Tommy laughed at that, but Isaac could see that he was really stuggling with sharing whatever was going on.

"Okay," Taylor said, "We don't know what's wrong with Adam, either, but we both know him pretty well and it can't be good. He always talks to Tommy when something is going on, sometimes Monte, too, but this time, nothing. We need to do something to help out with whatever it is, even if it's just a quick fix."

"How can you have a quick fix when you don't know what the problem is?"

"Well, some quick fixes work on almost any problem, or at least help you ease up on worrying about them for a little while."

Isaac laughed, "Oh,let me guess. You're gonna hire some pretty boy to cheer him up! Lame, guys, really lame."

"No!" They said in unison.

"Geez, I was kidding. This just gets curiouser and curiouser. I'm waiting, what's your fix"?

"It's really none of your business and you're not going to understand it, but I know you won't drop it and I know if we tell you it will stay between us, right? Right? You won't say anything to anyone, not here, not at home."

"Seriously, Tommy, you're really wierding me out here. Yes, you have my word, nothing goes beyond these walls."

"I don't fuckin' believe we're having this discussion, but here goes. You may or may not know that both Taylor and I have, umm, well, spent some private time with Adam over the last year. No need to comment or answer. It was nothing exclusive, but in our own ways we really love one another. I'd, I mean we'd take a bullet for Adam and he feels the same way about us. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him and when my dad got sick...never mind, I just know that Adam always has my back. Neither Taylor nor I have any idea what is going on, but I do know that Adam is carrying the weight of the tour and all of us on his shoulders, and push comes to shove, he is doing it alone. Yes, he has RCA, his parents, Monte, us, but bottom line is every decision is basically his and every decision could make or break his life, his career, which IS his life right now. That's a lot for one guy to handle."

"I'm not getting the drift of what you're saying, Tommy. What's that have to do with you two?"

"Shit, it's hard to talk about, Isaac, especially to an outsider."

"Well, thanks!"

"Gimme a break! At this point everyone is an outsider except me and Taylor."

"Forgiven. Go on."

"Well, you were on the right trail before, but we're not hiring some scuzzy stranger for Adam........we're going."

"Going where?"

"Never mind, Isaac! Just go, leave, please."

"No, no, I just don't understand."

"Of course you don't."

"Slowly, tell me slowly, spell it out... oh shit, NOW I get it. But who's going?"

"We are."

"Both of you? What'd you do, draw straws and nobody lost?"

"Something like that. We just figured it would be harder for Adam to not let two of us in or tell both of us that everything is fine. It may take two of us just to shut him up."

"So what's the plan, boys? When, where, how?"

"The when is in about an hour. The where is in Adam's room, providing he's still there. And the how was what we were discussing when you barged in."

"Barged in?"

"Yes, barged in - like uninvited, man."

"Whatever! So, the point is you are going to seduce Adam and make everything better? Okay, which one of you is actually going to do the dirty deed?"

"Are you dense? I told you BOTH OF US! Not just to knock on the door, idiot, but to spend some quality time with Adam."

"A threesome, huh? Interesting. Wouldn't it be even better if it was a foursome?"

"Oh yeah! Just what we need, freak Adam out entirely. His straight drummer jumping into bed with him and his pretty boys. Not a chance, Isaac. He knows you're straight. All it would do is mess things up."

"I don't know about that."

"Have you ever been with a guy?"

"No, but Adam's not just any guy, is he?" Isaac asked, looking first at Tommy than at Taylor.

"No, he sure as hell isn't, " Tommy grinned.

"Tommy, you little blushing devil. You've been looking for a reason to jump Adam's bones again, haven't you?"

"Fuck you, Isaac,this isn't about ME. Adam needs something or somebody to take his mind off whatever crap he's dwelling on. I think we can do this if we can just get in the door."

"Okay, it's settled, we're all going. He won't kick me out because he won't see what's coming if I'm there too."

Tommy looked at Taylor. "He could be right. But when the time comes, Isaac, you just ease on out the door. Deal?"

"Let's just see how it goes."

"Shit! Next time I'm going to lock my door to keep the riff raff out!"

"So," Tommy said,"We're going to surprise him, the attack of his elves, and see what we can do to readjust his compass and help him chill, even if it's just for one night, right Tay?"

"Yep, and to be honest, nervous as I am, I can't say I'm not looking forward to it for a number of reasons, helping Adam only being one of them."

"Slut!"

"Look who's talkng! It was your idea, you hussy!"

"Okay, children," Isaac laughed, knowing they were trying to ramp up their courage. Adam could be very intimidating when he wanted to be and the boys were probably trying to ignore the fact that Adam might just claim there was no problem and usher them unceremoniously out the door. And, they still had no real plan.

 

An hour later all three of them were outside Adam's room working up the nerve to knock.

"Wait!" Tommy whispered. "Let me see if he's there and if he's alone."

Tommy dialed Adam's number and heard it ring on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Tommy Joe."

"Hey, Adam. You alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondered. What are you doing?"

"Listening to some music and chilling. What do you need?"

Tommy didn't answer, just hung up and knocked. Adam opened the door, his face registering surprise at the mini-invasion.

"What's going on?" He asked as they all brushed by him.

"Just wanted to hang out with you for a while."

"Well," Adam smirked sarcastically, "Come on in and make yourselves at home."

They all pretended they didn't notice his attitude.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"What movie?"

"I don't know, you pick, it's your room."

"Sure, I guess," Adam said as he turned on the TV and scrolled through available movies.

"Something sexy," Taylor blurted out.

"Sexy? You mean porn? No, I don't ever do that in a hotel room, Taylor. I don't do anything that's going to land me on TMZ.

"Really?" Isaac looked at Adam. "I never would have thought about that. Are you always that paranoid?"

For some reason Adam thought that was hilarious. "You don't have to worry about it, Isaac, lucky you, but I do. All it takes is one impoverished clerk to call the paps or whoever and my private life is front page. I don't need that again. I just fly under the radar when I'm in my room."

They chose a movie and Adam started to order it when Tommy suggested it would be more comfortable in the bedroom, big bed, some overstuffed chairs. Adam looked at him, feeling the undercurrent of something going on but not quite able to figure out what it was. When he caught Isaac's eye, Isaac looked away a little too quickly. "Weird," he thought, "Very weird."

When the movie started, Isaac took one of the chairs, Taylor sprawled across the bottom of the huge bed, and Tommy moved close to Adam leaning against his shoulder then sliding Adam's Tshirt over his head. Adam's arm automatically went around Tommy, kissing him on top of his head and smiling. As the movie continued, Adam absentmindedly ran his fingers through Tommy's hair and down his neck, catching Tommy's eye every once in a while. With Taylor and Isaac caught up in the movie, Adam pulled Tommy closer and kissed him.

"How ya doin, baby? I haven't talked to you too much the last few days, had a lot on my mind."

"I noticed. Everything okay?"

"Just the usual. Every so often it gets a little overwhelming and I freak a bit, but nothing I can't handle."

"You sure? Maybe I could help you out with that. What do you think?"

Adam lifted Tommy's chin. "Is that what this is about? Are you worried about me?" He kissed Tommy again.

"Yeah, I am. I don't like to see you like this and not know what it is and if there's anything I can help you with."

Adam looked up as Taylor's hand started up his leg. Suddenly Isaac was kneeling by the bed, touching his arm, running his finger along the inside, sending shivers through Adam. As Tommy moved over him, straddling his hips and kissing him intensely, a sigh escaped,bringing with it some of the tension that had been inhabiting his body for a while.

Taylor pulled Adam down by his ankles until he was lying flat on his back, Tommy still face to face, Taylor kissing a path up his legs, and Isaac's tongue on his forearm. The Isaac thing was a little strange, but he had seen the look on Isaac's face a few times when he and Tommy got a little frisky onstage, the flash of amusement combined with interest and a hunger that traveled from his eyes to his lips as he licked them. Yeah, this was unusual, but not entirely unexpected. Tommy looked into Adam's eyes and smiled then reached over and took Isaac's chin in his hand.

"Cmon, take a taste, nothing quite like it."

Adam groaned with that testimonial and with Tommy's hand leading Isaac to Adam's mouth, where both of them were kissing him at the same time, tongues meeting his in unison. His arms went around them both, pulling them in, stroking their backs and feeling them against him. He felt Taylor reach for his shorts and slide them off, then open his legs just enough to kiss the inside of his thighs, again eliciting a groan of pleasure.

"You guys are gonna kill me," Adam murmured. "This is incredible."

Tommy nuzzled Adam's neck as Isaac moved down his chest, sometimes sneaking over to nip at Tommy's nipple. Then Tommy slid off Adam so he could see Taylor, kissing and marking his leg as he looked into Adam's eyes. As they knew he would, all Adam could think was, "I love my pretty boys and now they're all here together."

Adam pulled Isaac back up to his face, kissing him hard, his tongue taking over until Isaac couldn't think. Then he saw Tommy reach down for Taylor, sliding him up Adam's stomach and chest, kissing him first then nodding to Adam that it was his turn. Tommy relinquished his spot and moved down between Adam's legs, opening them a little more and brushing his hair against them. Adam lifted his hips to meet the sensation, and Tommy put his hand on Adam's stomach, gently holding him down. Isaac couldn't take his eyes off the three of them, intertwined, small gasps and moans escaping from each at different times and together. When Taylor slid off Adam, Isaac could see the huge erection right before it disappeared into Tommy's mouth, causing Adam to sit up and grab Tommy's hair.

"Stay there, Babyboy," Tommy mumbled as he slid his hand up Adam's body adding to the pressure that Taylor was exerting pulling Adam back down. Isaac looked hungrily at Adam's cock, catching Tommy's eye.

"C'mon, he's delicious."

By the time Isaac got there, Adam was writhing around on the bed, all three of his lovers touching him, holding him down, whispering to him what they were doing or wanted to do. Adam was out of his mind with the sensations all over his body, not knowing who or what to turn to first. Taylor grabbed his cheeks and turned his head, whispering, "Please help me come. I don't think I can last any longer."

Adam reached down between them and gathered Taylor in his hand, stroking with the same rhythm Isaac was using on him. It was just an instant before Taylor came, crying out, grabbing for Adam, trying to crush himself to Adam's chest, then he laid back,both of them covered with the sticky evidence of Taylor's impatience, trying to recover and also give Adam his attention. Adam reached down for Isaac with his other hand. "How you doin', stranger? You okay?" Isaac managed to nod his head before Adam took him in hand and they both watched as Tommy slid back over Adam's cock, licking it then sucking it into his mouth. A few strokes and Isaac arched his back and came pressed against Adam's side and hand.

"Jesus, Adam. I've never had to come so bad in my life."

"It's all this beautiful energy, Isaac, just love everywhere. It will do it every time." He kissed Isaac hard on the lips, then turned to Taylor and did the same. "Now, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here, but I need some time alone with my Glitterbaby. You can go in the other room, sleep on the couch or in the second bedroom, or go back to your own beds, but I need you to lock the doors behind you. I'll see you both tomorrow at breakfast. And, thanks, this has been an amazing surprise and I won't forget it."

Isaac and Taylor reluctanatly slid off the bed, picked up their few belongings, and pulled the bedroom door closed behind them.

"Was this your idea, baby? I needed it, I need you. As long as I can feel the love, everything falls into place, ya know what I mean?" Adam asked Tommy who was looking up at him, the huge cock still in his mouth. Tommy nodded.  
"Come here. We need to do this right. Do you remember how? It's been a while."

Tommy did indeed remember, how could he ever forget. "I guess you want on top, huh?" He whispered as Adam rolled on top of him, kissing his mouth, his neck, his ear.

"I do, baby. You've worked hard enough tonight, now it's my turn to do the work of three good men. Think I can do it?"

"Oh, God, Adam, I know you can, I know you can."


End file.
